All the Right Words
by xXGoldenPhoenixXx
Summary: A collection of one shots of our favorite couple, Phil and Dan. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1 Sleep walking

**Prompt 1: Sleep walking**

**Rating: G**

**Words: 182**

It had been a while since Phil had sleepwalked. Long enough that Dan had forgotten to lock his bedroom door before going to sleep that night. Dan was just drifting off to sleep at 2am after scrolling down his dashboard on Tumblr for the last 3 hours, when the sound of the doorknob turning made him bolt upright in his bed. Dan was unsure what to do when Phil walked in, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Phil?" No answer. Then realization hit Dan. Phil was sleepwalking again. Dan sat for a minute trying to decide what exactly he should do. Waking him was out of the question. He thought back to the last time he had tried to wake Phil from a sleepwalk and chuckled at the memory. Dan just had to look after Phil to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Before Dan could think twice about what was happening, Phil had already walked up to the side of Dan's bed and crawled in next to him.

Dan froze.

What was this? Dan was wide awake for the rest of the night yet again not knowing what to do. This 'arrangement' lasted until 6 in the morning when Phil finally got out of the bed and stumbled back to his own room like nothing had ever happened. Dan rolled back over onto his side of the bed again and drifted off to sleep. What on earth was Phil dreaming of?

**Notes:Thanks for reading :) Please follow and review. This makes my fingers happy.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sights

**Prompt 2: Sight**

**Rating: PG**

**Words: 277**

**Notes: Oh my gosh! Just one day and I already got 4 followers! I decided to do another one really early. I wanted to upload it on Friday, but whatever. :)**

Phil was browsing the newest comments on his most recent YouTube video. At the end of the video he asked his fans to ask him questions for 'PhilIsNotOnFire4'. It was an hour since his video had gone live and already there was a tonne of comments to get through.  
What's your favorite food?

What's your favorite color?

What's your favorite movie?

What are your favorite books?

Phil continued scrolling.

Phil, what's your favorite sight in the world?  
Phil stopped. What's my favorite sight in the world? Hmmmmm. He stared at the question like it was an enigma. Then it hit him.

My favorite sight is my flat mate Dan throughout the day.

In the morning when he staggers into the kitchen, hair messy and eyes unfocused as he tries to make coffee to wake himself up. Some days Dan mistakes salt for sugar. I try to help him by making a pot ready for him, but it confuses groggy Dan, so I just watch.

When Dan is wide awake and looks at me with my sugar-filled breakfast. He sighs and I laugh.

Later through the day, Dan in his internet position, staring at the screen, not noticing me staring at him. When we're not wasting our days on our macs, we go to the Square, hanging around, and Dan makes terrible jokes while I roll my eyes and punch him softly. I run around like a little child and its Dan's turn to roll his eyes.

When we're at home and Dan is exhausted while I'm still full of energy. He falls onto the couch and opens his laptop and scrolls through tumblr until the day begins again.

"Hey Phil, what you smiling at?" Phil snaps out of his daydream and stares down at his laptop blushing.

"Nothing Dan"

**Notes: Thanks for reading :) Please follow and review. This makes my fingers happy.**


	3. Chapter 3 Scary Movies

**Prompt 3: Scary movies**

**Rated: PG**

**Words: 206**

**Notes: I wonder if Phil/Dan gets scared during horror films.**

"Come on, Dan! PLEASE" Dan rolled his eyes.

"No Phil, you know what will happen if we watch it again"

"Please? It's Sinister!" Phil pouted.

"No, you're going to get nightmares again and you won't sleep for a months."

Phil crawled on the sofa next to Dan and stared at him with his infamous puppy dog eyes.

Don't

Don't

No, Dan don't fall

No

"Fine"

XXxxXX At the Cinema XXxxXX

The movie was alright. Dan really did not get scared often, but Sinister scared the heck out of him. Dan took a glance at Phil. His eyes were glued to the huge screen and his mouth was gaping open like a fish. It looked like Dan's bed would fit two for a few nights.

XXxxXX At the Flat XXxxXX

"What did I tell you? The film was really scary, even I jumped." Dan unlocked the door.

"You're right D-Dan," Phil muttered.

"It's nearly 3Am, time for me to hit the hay," Dan murmured, heading for his room before stopping in his doorway.

5

4

3

2

1

"Uh Dan," Phil stared bashfully at the ground, a red blush growing on his cheeks. "Could I, uh sleep with you?" Dan cocked his head to the side. Phil stuttered. "Oh, well never mind." He started to walk slowly to his room, anticipating the sleepless night ahead of him.

"Sure," Dan said making Phil stop in his tracks and looked at Dan a smile stretching across his pale face.

Damn those eyes.

**Notes: I watched Sinister, and man, it was scary! I was stuck at school when I wrote this. Follow, Favorite, and Review. These make my fingers happy! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Pizza

**Theme 4: Pizza**

**Rated: T (For swearing)**

**Words: 789**

**Notes: A little AU, Dan and Phil aren't famous on YouTube. Thanks to my Beta Reader, ****KDaisyH**

"Arg!" Dan screamed, slamming his hands into the keyboard, hoping words would magically appear on the screen. Course, that didn't happen. He put his forehead on the desk and let out something in between a groan and a growl. Why did reviewing crap have to be hard?

"Are you alright?" His flat mate, Phil, asked from the door. Damn those thin walls. He could hear anything and everything that went on in pretty much every room… That fact had caused some seriously awkward situations.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered quickly, sitting up and spinning around to the door, while slamming his laptop shut. Dan wasn't telling the truth but the last time Phil had 'helped' him, things had NOT ended well.

Phil only smiled. "Let's play Skyrim." God damn it. Stupid Phil with his freaking emotion sensors. He could always tell when Dan was about ready to pull his hair out.

"No!" Dan groaned loudly. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Playing Skyrim will not the answer, you know I have terrible procrastination, Phil. That will not help in anyway whatsoever."

Phil pouted and gave you the most adorable puppy dog eyes that he could muster. While doing Dan was doing his best to not smile, he waved him off with your hand, turning back to your desk. Phil was all kinds of adorable.

"But, please?' I can see the stress on your face." Phil whined. His freaking cute whine. "You need a break."

"No, Phil, I don't." Dan grumbled. "If I don't get these reviews finished, I don't get paid. And if I don't get paid, then I can't pay my half of the rent then you'll kick me out."

Phil fell over laughing and walked across the room to his side. "Dan. I will not kick you out for missing one payment. Two, maybe, but not one." He placed a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"Yeh, but then I'd owe you. That would be all kinds of sucky." Dan didn't try to move his hand. It was almost comforting to have it there.

Phil knelt down and spun Dan around so that he was facing him. He bopped him on the nose. Dan couldn't help but smile at his child-like gesture. He could be so innocent sometimes. "Come away from the desk. Lets play a game or two."

"But my editors…" Dan protested, resisting Phil's pulling, though he still managed to get you to your feet. Mark, the guy that signed Dan's paychecks, could be a real hot head if he missed a deadline.

"Let them wait another day or two." Phil chuckled. He stopped pulling for a moment and looked you straight in the eye. "You are worth waiting for."

Dan blushed at Phil's unintentional compliment. Or intentional, whichever, it didn't matter.

"What are we playing?" Dan asked. Phil was already turning the system on.

Phil's face lit up. "There are all kinds of games we could do. Like Skyrim!"

"Already said no to that one." Dan pointed out.

"Any idea on what you wanted to do?"

"No."

Phil sighed. He tapped his chin, thinking. "Alright, maybe pizza then? I'm hungry."

Dan smiled. "Pizza would be nice." As if on cue, his stomach grumbled. He giggled. "It would seem like my tummy agrees."

Phil hooked Dan under the arm and walked him toward the front door. The entire way to the pizza shop, which was just around the corner from Phil and Dan's flat, Dan were grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Though he wouldn't ever admit it aloud, Dan was quite glad to be out of that stuffy office.

Phil and Dan had a wonderful time at the pizza parlor. The two of laughed the night away. By the time they got back home, Dan was so tired he didn't even try to look at the reviews that he needed to finish. Dan simply collapsed in bed. However, the next day, he was able to finish them in record time. Even Mark, after calming down a little bit, had been pleasantly surprised at the quality.

From that day on, whenever Dan were stressed, Phil dragged him out to eat. Dan protested of course, but not too forcefully. In fact, Dan began to rely on Phil's stress-relieving abilities to help him write. Not the greatest plan, but it worked, so don't judge.

In all honesty, the biggest stress reliever was watching Phil come up with more and more ways to convince Dan to go out with him. He never used the same ploy twice. All of them were equally clever and entertaining. Even once the two got married, he never flat out asked Dan out. And, that happened to be just the way you liked it.

**Note: Hope you all liked it! Favorite, follow and review! These make my fingers happy!**


	5. Chapter 5 Heartbreak

**Prompt 5: Heartbreak**

**Rated: PG**

**Words: 266**

**Notes: Someone poured angst syrup on my pancakes. Thanks to my Beta Reader KDaisyH**

Phil hated the fact that he was standing here. He had been Dan's best friend since childhood, they had seen each other at their best and at their worst. From scraped knees to broken hearts, Dan had helped Phil through it all, it was almost inevitable that he would fall head over heels in love with the adorable, easy going, clumsy Daniel Howell.

But now he was being forced to watch his Dan marry another woman.

He had to listen to him to him go on and on about her, as if the world itself revolved around that one petite brunette woman. Phil had to listen to every painstaking detail about how he proposed, and about how she said yes, and Dan never saw Phil's pain or his heartbreak. His best friend-the love of his life-was too absorbed in his own happiness to notice the pain he was putting Phil through.

But Phil still faithfully stood at his side, the best man. "  
We're best friends", Dan had said, "and I want you up there". So there he was, wearing the itchiest tuxedo known to man, watching Dan stare, starry eyed, at the woman walking down the aisle. He couldn't help but think to himself, that should have been him.

When the priest said, "Does anyone object to the union of this man and this woman?" Phil almost spoke up. Oh how he longed to pour your heart out and beg for Dan to understand, but he didn't. Phil kept his mouth shut, being the good friend that he was, and watched them exchange vows and then kiss, and Phil knew it was over.

Daniel Howell would never be his.

**Notes: Rainy days, and sad moods equals depressing one-shots. This one-shot is kinda short, but there will be continuation to this one-shot tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6 Realization

**Prompt 6: Realization **

**Rated: PG**

**Words: 1,081**

**Note: This is a continuation of the last one-shot, mistakes. **

Later at the reception, Phil watched the first dance, and you could practically feel the joy radiating off of Dan (how he hated that word). It would have been wrong to take this away from him, Phil decided, but that didn't make it hurt any less to watch the man he loved dance in the arms of another person.

A few minutes had passed while Phil had wallowed in self-pity, and a microphone had somehow found its way into his hands. This was now his time to deliver a speech, and it was the part he was dreading the most. Standing up and smiling awkwardly, Phil began.

"Hey. I've known Dan since kindergarten, when he peed his pants on the first day and was crying about how it wasn't good for a hero to embarrass himself like that. After that, we did everything together, no matter what it was." This earned some hearty laughs from the crowd. "And honestly, I never thought I would be here giving this sort of speech…"

Phil trailed off, the air around him seeming to thicken and compress until he felt like he couldn't breathe. The pressure and emotional trauma had become too much. "E-excuse me…" Phil choked out, placing the microphone on the table and running from the room of confused wedding guests and out into the cool night air.

After a few deep breaths, Phil began to calm down, and began walking away. He couldn't go back there. Phil knew it was selfish and nasty, but he just couldn't face it. Phil were so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the car that was coming right at him until it was too late.

He was thrown backwards, hitting the ground, and with a sickening snap, Phil's neck broke. A brief moment of unimaginable pain flooded his mind, and then…

nothing

Daniel Howell was on cloud nine. He was finally married to the love of his life, the reception was going great, and all he needed now was for his best friend to come back from where ever he had gone to so they could laugh at his extended family together. Phil had been gone for a good ten minutes, and he knew he should be more worried, but he was too happy to think of anything but the fact that he was now a married man.

A loud cell phone rang, and his brother Matthew smiled sheepishly before stepping off the dance floor. Dan went back to dancing with his wife, but a loud "WHAT?!" quickly distracted him once more.

"Yo dude, what's wrong?" Dan asked worriedly, looking at Mattie's stiffened figure and horrified expression. The feeling only worsened when he saw the tears welling up and falling from Mattie's eyes.

Almost hesitantly, Matthew lowered the arm that held the cell phone and his violet eyes met Dan's brown ones. "T-There was an..." his voice wavered for a bit, and it took him a moment to recollect himself before he continued. "There was an accident not far from here…a drunk hit and run. Phil...he was killed…"

And his perfect dream quickly became his worst nightmare.

xXxXxXx

Five months later and he was still messed up. He could barely move, could barely take care of himself, but he didn't care. He felt completely dead inside. His eyes were dull, his body thin bordering gaunt, his hair was a tangled mess, but he didn't care. How could he?

Phil had died on his wedding night. If he hadn't been so goddamn selfish and gone after him, he would still be here! His best friend was gone…and it was killing him.

His wife walked in the bedroom and looked at his still form lying in bed. "You need to get up Dan," she said, annoyance tinting her tone. "It's been almost six months and you haven't left the apartment! I can't keep up with the bills alone!"

"I can't…everything out there reminds me of him. I just…I can't face it," Dan mumbled before rolling over and facing away from his wife. Marriage wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She was always nagging and criticizing, not even trying to understand the pain he was going through. It had become clear to him now that she never liked Phil, and that if she were still alive, that his wife would never have allowed their friendship to continue.

A fresh wave of agony ripped through his chest at the thought of his departed friend. They had done everything together, from childhood to college and into their lives as working adults. And now he was gone.

It just wasn't fair.

xXxXxXx

A few months later, Dan found himself at Phil's grave. His wife had left, taking most of the money with her, and he was forced to return to a slightly normal life. When the will was read, he was shocked to find that everything Phil had owned was left to him, and that money could keep him afloat financially for a while.

However, he hated the idea of using the money, so he went and found himself a job. It wasn't great work, but it paid well, so he couldn't complain.

Taking a seat, he looked at the stone sadly, and for the millionth time, wishing it was Phil sitting in front of him, not the stone.

"Hey," he began. "I know it's been awhile, but I had to get some things sorted out. Like my divorce. And my new job." Dan sighed sadly but continued on. "I've been thinking lately…and I figured something out. I never should have married her…she was never the right woman for me. God, Phil, I wish you had said something sooner…"

Tears were flowing down his cheeks by now, and he made no move to stop their progress. "I know this far too little, far too late, but I love you. I always have, and I just figured you wouldn't feel the same, so I married someone else…and now you're gone, and I'm still here, and I don't know what to do without you! But no matter what, I promise you that I will keep living. I owe that to you."

He stood up, and gave one last rueful smile to the gravestone. "Besides, what kind of hero would I be if I couldn't keep living for the both of us?"

And he walked away, not hearing the responding I love you too, Dan that the wind swept away.

**Notes: Thanks for reading. Review, Follow, and Favorite. These make my fingers happy.**


	7. Chapter 7 Surprises

**Prompt 7: Surprises**

**Rated: PG**

**Words: 394**

**Notes: Thanks to my Beta Reader KDaisyH.**

Dan paced the floor of the flat, the quietness making his head spin. "How much longer now?" He asked, his phone held up to his ear.

"Not long now, Dan," Phil replied, a small chuckle leaving his lips. "Gosh Dan, stop pacing," Phil repeated for the fifth time with a roll of his eyes. He had only been away for a week and Dan seemed to be on the edge. Phil guiltily quite liked that he had this effect on him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Dan huffed as he flopped down onto the sofa.

"You can't see me," Phil reminded him as he got into a cab. He quietly told the cabbie the address to their flat, his hand holding the phone so Dan could not hear him. The cabbie just grunted in response and began to drive.

"Are you on your way home now?" Dan asked as he tugged his shirt tighter around his skinny figure.

Phil sighed slightly. "You know I am not coming back till next week," he lied and chuckled as Dan made a small whining noise. "Don't worry; I'll be back soon enough. I love you, Dan."

"So you say," Dan scoffed before hanging up the phone and running his hands through his hair. Of course he loved Phil too but he hated when he went to see his family, he hated himself for saying that of course, but the flat was too empty without the other boy's presence. Dan's eyes shot open as he heard the door open downstairs. Heavy footsteps sounded and Dan was up on his feet, running down the stairs and into the arms of his lover. "You lied."

The dark haired boy chuckled into his neck as he snuggled up to his boyfriend. "Of course I did."

"Why?" Dan asked, an eyebrow rose as he pulled back.

"Because I wanted to surprise you."

"I don't like surprises."

"So, should I just go ba-" Phil started before being cut off as a pair of soft, cupid bow lips hit his own. God he had missed this too much; he missed Dan's soft lips dancing over his own; he missed the way his hands curled in his short hair; he missed the little needy noises Dan made; but most of all he missed home.

Home was where Dan was. Home was where he belonged.

**Notes: It's kinda fluffy, in forgiveness for the past two chapters. Hoped you enjoyed. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Roses

**Prompt 8: Roses**

**Rated: PG**

**Words: 965**

**Notes: Thanks to my Beta Reader KDaisyH. Fluffy high school Phan AU. Enjoy! By the way, I changed my pen name from Writer Dork to xXGoldenPhoenixXx.**

It was the first day of school and Phil opened his newly assigned locker, only to be surprised when a white rose fell to his feet. He glanced down at the delicate flower, wondering how it had ended up stuffed in his locker. He bent down and picked up the rose, carefully bringing it to his nose and examining the flower. Gingerly, Phil lifted the rose up and took a sniff. It smelt of freshness and well, roses. Phil smiled, and looked around, wondering if the giver of the rose was around.

On the second day, he opened the locker, and like the day before a rose fell to the ground. This time the rose was coral. Like the day before, he picked it up, smelt it, and smiled. He turned around. His eyes now staring into those of Dan Howell..

"Another rose to your collection?" he asked a twinkle in his eyes, and a usual grin plastered to his face.

Phil rolled his eyes. "It's only my second."

"You know, white roses mean charm and coral roses mean desire."

"Do they really?"

"Yeah," Dan pauses. "Maybe the person is trying to tell you something."

"Maybe…" Phil trails off.

On the third day, Phil got another rose, a lavender one. Like always he picked it up and smelt it, yet today he went to Dan's locker to find out what it meant. Dan closed his locker and came face to face with the dark haired boy.

"Oh, hey Phil,"

"Hi Dan,"

"Got another rose, I see."

Phil smelt the lavender rose. "Yup," he smiled. "Do you know what this one means?"

"Yeah, actually. Lavender roses mean Love at First Sight."

"Huh, really?"

Dan nods.

On the fourth day, Phil got an orange rose. Picked it up, smelt it, and walked to Dan's locker once again. Dan grabbed his Chemistry textbook and put his Spanish textbook back into his locker. It was way too heavy to carry around all day. Suddenly he felt the presence of the tall boy once again standing next to his locker.

"So what's the color of the rose today?"

"Orange"

"Orange, huh. That one means fascination."

"Fascination?"

Dan just shrugged.

On the fifth day, Friday, Phil was sick and missed school. Dan anyway, slipped four roses in; one for Friday, one for Saturday, one for Sunday, and one for Monday when he came back. On Monday when Phil came back, the four roses fell gently at his feet. He blinked in surprise, as he scooped up the roses and sniffed them curiously, yet happily. Like last time, Phil walked over to Dan's locker.

"What color today?" Dan turns to face Phil, and blinks in surprise. "Four!? Wow!"

Phil laughs. "Yeah, I know right."

"So, a Light pink, a Pink, a Red, and a Dark red rose?"

Phil nodded his head. "Yup,"

"Okay. I think light Pink means sweetness, a pink one means happiness, a red one means courage, and a dark red rose means unconscious beauty."

"Hmmm,"

On the ninth day, Phil got a bright green rose. 'I didn't know that was even possible!' He thought to himself as he walked over to Dan's locker to ask him what the mysterious flowers translated as. He sniffed the roses whilst walking over to Dan's locker and give little attention to where he was going and as a result of that, bumped into Dan.

"Hey, just the guy I wanted to see."

Dan smirked. "Got another rose?"

"Of course," He smelt the sweet smelling flowers once again. "I wonder who it is…"

"Whoa!" Dan exclaimed. "Is that rose green?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dude, this person went out of his way to create a new rose. Bright green roses do not exist."

"So, I guess you can't tell me what it means."

"Well…" Dan started, before trailing off. "Any color of roses mean simplicity."

"That's interesting."

On the tenth and eleventh day Phil got a yellow and yellow with red tip rose. He would have asked Dan about them on Wednesday but, he was very late for class and did not want to be any later. So, on Thursday, he walked over to Dan's locker and showed him the flowers.

"Two more,"

"Uh huh,"

"Making that eleven now, right?"

Phil paused for a second. "Huh. I guess you're right."

"Tomorrow could be..." Dan paused letting the statement sink in.

Phil's eyes widened. "What! Tomorrow it will be a dozen roses!"

Dan laughed. "Took you that long to figure that out..." He shakes his head, laughing some more. "So yellow and yellow with red tip,"

"Yup, yup!"

"Well, yellow means friendship, and yellow with red tip means friends falling in love."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh..."

On the twelfth day, Phil opened his locker, but this time, nothing fell out. He looked to the ground, disappointed, wishing there was a rose on the ground. He sighed, slumping his shoulders, and putting his books in his locker.

"Missing something?"

Phil turned around to see, well Daniel Howell; his curly, brown hair, his halcyon smile, and his wonderful, glowing personality. The young boy, looked to his friend with hopeful eyes, as their eyes met.

"Yeah I didn't get a…" His eyes travelled down to Dan's moving hands. In his hand, being twirled around his fingers was a single red rose. "Rose."

Dan handed the raven-haired boy the single rose. He, like always, took it and gingerly smelt it. Phil closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes opened and landed on Dan's

"Dan, I already got a red rose."

Dan nodded his head, understandingly. "Yeah, I know." He paused, grinning. "But not just a single red rose."

Phil looked at the single red rose once more. "Dan, what does a single red rose mean?"

"I love you."

**Notes: I hoped you enjoyed! Thank you so much for all of the follows and favorites!**


	9. Chapter 9 Fake (Faking)

**Prompt 9: Fake (Faking)**

**Rated: PG**

**Words:**

**Notes: Thanks to my Beta Reader KDaisyH. Another high school AU. Yay! **

*Brrrriiinnnggggg*

Phil was putting his books away in his locker after just another normal school day when a certain brunette ran at him frantically nearly knocking him over.

"Hey Phil I have a HUGE favor to ask you" Dan asked in a rush.

"Uh, yeah sure, what's up?" Phil said closing his locker. When Dan didn't reply, Phil turned to see him fiddling with the bottom of his shirt nervously.

"Dan! What's wrong?"

"Well I, uh, kind of told Stella we're, um..." Dan turned his eyes to the floor, mumbling quietly "Dating,"

Phil's eyes widened. "WHAT! Why?!" Dan's head shot up.

"Well she kept asking me to go out with her. And well I don't really like her. Not like that, I mean, she's a nice girl. But, uh," Dan nervously played with his ear and looked away from Phil's eyes. "I think, I MAY, like someone else." He cleared his throat. "So anyway… I told her, not to be mean, I was dating someone. She asked who? So I told her you." Phil gave Dan a questioning look. "You were the first person to come to my mind!"

"Dan, you could have just said no!" Phil sighed, shaking his head.

"I know…" Dan's voice trailed off as he saw Stella walking down the hallway towards them. "Please Phil!" Dan begged. "Just act like you like me."

Phil slapped a hand to his forehead, gave a nervous laugh, and then sighed "Fine."

"Yes! Thank so much Phil! Okay, so all we need to do is talk to each other, hold hands, hug, maybe a peck on the cheek. Since we just started 'dating'."

"Dan! I know what to do when people date!"

"Okay fine, you get it right? Okay, just making su- " Dan's mumbling was cut off when Phil pulled his tie and kissed him as Stella walked by. The jealous girl gave the two boys an icy glare as she walked away. Once Stella was gone Phil ended the kiss, and walked away to his next class.

"See you next period," Phil smirked over his shoulder at the boy who was still stood in shock.

The rest of the day, Dan's face was stuck in a permanent grin. Even if half of his teachers gave the class surprise pop quizzes.

**Notes: I apologize for not posting sooner. State tests and wifi seem to hate me. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 Cheating

**Prompt 10: Cheating**

**Rated: PG**

**Words: 736**

**Notes: Thanks to my Beta Reader KDaisyH. Well I had **_**fun **_**with this prompt.**

"How could you?!"

Dan slammed his hands onto the coffee table, fixating Phil with the most awful glare he could muster, intent on scaring him as much as possible at this point. There was absolutely no way that his boyfriend was going to get away with this…

"Dan-"

"Don't you Dan me, Phil!" The younger spat, cutting him off mid-sentence as he pointed an accusing finger at him. "I ought to beat you to death for what you just did!"

"Just listen to me!" Phil pleaded from where he was sat across the table, clasping both of his hands together – hoping that his infamous puppy dog eyes would convince Dan to hear his plea.

"No!" Dan shouted,crossing his arms and turning his head so that he wouldn't have to face Phil. "What makes you think that I'll listen to you?"

"C'mooooon! Hear me out!"

"I'm not listening to you! LALALALA!" Dan stuffed his fingers into his ears in a desperate attempt to block out Phil's begging, yet this only made Phil more desperate as he launched himself across the table, grabbing Dan's wrists and prying them away from his ears.

" Dan! Please!" Phil's grip on the cinnamon haired boy's wrists tightened as his lips twisted into a pout, the most pitiful expression crossing his face. "Just listen–"

"I refuse to listen to the filthy scumbag who steals someone's fifty Monopoly dollars!"

"But Dan! I really wanted Baltic Avenue!"

"Wanna know what I want, Phil?"

"What?"

"My fifty Monopoly dollars back! I knew you grabbed it when I wasn't looking, no wonder I couldn't afford St. James Place! It was because you took my Monopoly money!"

It was supposed to be a nice afternoon of Monopoly. It really was. Dan and Phil had not been able to see each other much due to being busy and having conflicting schedules, so it was Phil's idea to play Monopoly once they were free.

However, the supposedly pleasant afternoon had spiralled into chaos as soon as Dan realised Phil had taken his fifty Monopoly dollars.

"How about this," Dan offered, holding out his hand, "You give up fifty of your Monopoly dollars and Baltic Avenue, and we'll forget this ever happened."

Phil's eyes immediately widened in shock at the proposal and in a matter of seconds he had thrown himself to the ground in front of Dan on his hands and knees begging. "B-But Dan! I like Baltic Avenue and I only have, like, forty Monopoly dollars left! I can't afford it!"

"Oh? Well then I guess I'll just ignore you now," Dan said, feigning anger. To be honest, he wasn't as mad now after seeing Phil's display of pleading for forgiveness – he just enjoyed teasing the older boy, and right now seemed like an opportunity that he couldn't pass up.

With that in mind, Dan got up from his seat on the floor and decided to take a seat on the couch, Phil followed him like a lost puppy and plopped down next to the sulking youngster.

"Dan," he whined, "Don't be mad,"

No response was heard from Dan as he sunk into the couch further, arms crossed and eyes looking straight forward. He could feel the couch move as Phil got up. There was a bit of rustling in the kitchen before Phil came back into the living room with a steaming mug in his hands. Placing it down in front of Dan, he glanced up at Dan's face only nudging it closer when he didn't take it.

Dan tried his best to suppress a small giggle at Phil cute attempts to get Dan to forgive him, and even more so he had to resist the temptation of drinking the hot chocolate – it was one of his favorite drinks, which was probably the reason why Phil had made it for him.

"Please don't be mad at me…"

"Fine.." Dan sighed and took a sip from the mug. Phil brightened.

"So I'm forgiven?"

"You were already forgiven, dummy. Now–" Getting up from his seat on the couch, Dan took a hold of Phil's arm. "Shall we return to our game of Monopoly?"

"Alright, let's go!"

If only he had known how this would've ended up, Dan would've never suggested going back to Monopoly but instead asked to watch a movie or something.

"Oh my god! Phil! Did you take my Monopoly dollars again?!"

"Uh, n-no!"

**Notes: If you have any prompts for me to write, just pm me. I'll love to see the ideas you guys have. Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Sick

**Prompt 11: Sick**

**Rated: PG**

**Words: 684**

Notes: Thanks to my Beta Reader KDaisyH. Sorry for not updating earlier. I had to go camping for a while and I was craving internet. To make things worse, I became sick. How wonderful.

Dan had woken up only a few minutes ago. His head was still swimming with half-coherent, muddled thoughts that always seemed to occupy his mind whenever he first woke up. Really, the only reason Dan was up was that when he had turned over in his sleep to drape your arm on the chest of Phil, he had found that there was no one there. Much to Dan's discomfort and dislike, he shuffled out of the warm sheets with wobbling legs as he walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

Dan balled up his hand into a fist and rubbed his eye, opening his mouth wide as he let out a yawn. God, it was too early for this. He shouldn't even be up. Sickly people shouldn't have to move, he was pretty sure that was a rule. Dan cast his eyes down, having to use all his available willpower to keep himself from falling asleep while standing. He was so tired...

"Dan!" Phil's normally quiet whisper was a few levels louder, making his whisper sound more harsh than what Dan was used to.

Snapping your head up, Dan made eye contact with Phil, letting a weak smile curl his lips just enough for him to see. Phil stood at the other end of the hallway, his pajamas still hanging loosely off of his body, his dark hair still ruffled from the pillow. Dan cast his eyes downward to see that in Phil's hands was a wooden tray, complete with a small stack of pancakes and a glass of milk. Dan couldn't help but let a weak smile on his face as his dull, sleepy eyes continued to scan his boyfriend's body for a moment. "Phil... You made breakfast..." Dan felt his heart warm up at the thought of his boyfriend having gone through the trouble of making breakfast, putting it on a tray, and then carrying it back to him just because Dan was sick.

Seeming to ignore Dan's comment, Phil walked forward herding his boyfriend back into their shared room and back into bed. "You shouldn't be up, Dan," Phil gently scolded, his kind voice somehow not managing to make Dan feel guilty in the least. As he curled up under the lukewarm blankets, Phil set the tray down gently on the bed. "You are sick... I'm supposed to take care of you."

Looking up at Phil, Dan let his smile widen just barely. "Thank you, Phil..." Dan heard his own voice drop a level, the volume getting close to Phil's.

Dan felt the bed dip as Phil sat down next to him, however he wasn't looking at him, Dan's attention had been drawn down towards the plate of pancakes that sat on his lap. He could still see the small wisps of steam coming off the food that had been made specifically for him. And the smell, oh God the smell was wonderful.

Dan felt a pair of soft lips being gently placed on his cheek in a short, loving kiss before he heard Phil, getting up and smiled, "Go on and eat, Dan, I'll clean up the kitchen."

Dan took a moment to look up from his plate with wide eyes, a surprised look on his face, already set to protest the action. Phil had already made Dan breakfast... he shouldn't have to clean up afterwards. It was too much. "It only co-" Dan began, only to be interrupted by Phil.

"No, don't worry about it," Dan watched as Phil stood up, already heading for the door, his normal, sweet smile on his face. "Let me take care of you," and then he was gone, out the door, down the hall, he could hear the soft pattering of Phil's feet on the floor.

Dan couldn't keep the smile off his face. Phil is the best man on the face of the planet, he was sure, and as Dan looked down, cutting some of his breakfast into a bite-sized piece, and popping it into his mouth, Dan was sure that he was one of the best cooks as well.

**Notes: Well that was fluffy. If you have any prompts for me to write, just pm me. I'll love to see the ideas you guys have. Thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Coffee

Prompt 12: Coffee

Rated: PG

Words: 595

Notes: Thanks to my Beta Reader KDaisyH. The updates will be less frequent due to that I'm going back to school. Sorry about that. Just a little coffee-house/uni AU this update. Enjoy.

"The weather seems nice today," Dan mused as he looked up to the sunny, cloudless, blue sky. Dan smiled to himself. "I wonder if that's a good sign."

Glancing down the vast road, Dan spotted the large bus heading his way. He quickly stepped closer to the road as the bus slowed to a stop, and Dan boarded.

"Good morning!" Dan chirped cheerfully to the driver as he sat down in his usual seat.

"G'morning!" He raised his hat to him before starting towards the next stop.

Dan took the small coffee cup in the cup holder of his backpack and drank a few gulps, but it slipped from his grasp and fell onto the seat next to him.

"Shoot!" Dan muttered, and he turned to the seat beside him-

There was a person sitting there, drenched in the coffee Dan dropped. His ebony hair stood out, and Dan wondered how he couldn't have seen him. His green eyes shone through his glasses, which had splashes of hot coffee on them. He was wearing a simple getup: a green hoodie, and a pair of jeans.

Dan blinked a couple of times.

"Am I seeing things?" He thought absent mindedly. Then all things in his mind fell into place.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Dan dug around in his pocket and offered him a hankerchief.

"A-ah...um, that's okay…" The man gave him a small smile while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I insist!" Dan retorted, already reaching for another napkin and starting to wipe the astonished man's hoodie.

"Um...okay…" He took the hankerchief from Dan's hand and started wiping his glasses.

"Let me make this up to you," Dan offered to him. "What's your name?"

"Phil...Phil Lester." Phil smiled . "And you're Dan...r-right?"

He nodded. "How did you know?"

Phil shrugged, a small blush on his face for some reason. "I-It's just...you know, it goes around…"

Nodding again, Dan gave Phil his number. "Call me if you need help or something, ok?"

"Okay...I will then…" he replied, the blush getting darker.

Dan arrived at the Starbucks Phil asked him to go to. Strolling in to the shop, he spotted him, wearing a red plaid shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Dan waved from a distance then hurried over to greet him, "Hey Phil!"

"Hey Dan…" he replied back, smiling lightly.

Dan sat down across from Phil. He was already holding two coffee cups.

"Here" Phil handed Dan one of steaming cups. "This is for you. Don't spill it on me this time" Phil chuckled causing Dan to roll his eyes.

"Thanks!" Dan took a small sip, being careful not to let it slip from his grasp again. "So how can I be of assistance?"

"U-um…" Phil fidgeted with his hands for a few moments before speaking. "You see, I have a problem…"

"What's it about?" Dan asked curiously, setting down his cup down.

"Well...I like this person."

"Ooh, so even you have your problems, eh?" Dan winked at Phil playfully, and he smiled in return.

"Yeah...You see, he never really notices me, even though I go to his school and I'm in all of his classes." He chuckled sadly. "But yesterday, he finally noticed me…"

"Congrats, Phil!" Dan grinned. "So what's the problem?"

"W-well...I've asked him on a date… And I don't know what to do…" Phil fell silent.

"Hm…" You pondered for a moment. "So what's the lucky guy like?"

"He's funny, outgoing, amazing in all sorts of different ways…" Phil smiled. "I love looking at him, he makes my heart beat faster."

"Well, I think you guys should just start off with some simple conversation, you know," Dan replied after a while. "You should find out more about him, and in return, he may find out more about you. Maybe then he'll be able to see who you really are."

"Thanks, Dan," Phil nodded. "I'll definitely use your advice."

"By the way, what's the name of the guy?" Dan queried. "Maybe I know him…"

"U-um... Dan..."

"Come on, tell me Phil."

"No, um...the guy's name is Dan."

"Oh..."

Notes: I always like coffee house AU. If you have any prompts for me to write, just pm me. I'll love to see the ideas you guys have. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
